


【all沐】豢养人类

by TaiSui



Category: all沐
Genre: all沐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui
Kudos: 3





	【all沐】豢养人类

【紧急打字，错漏见谅。】

“F19911228号，韩沐伯，OMEGA，健康状况良好，无配种记录，处首次发情期。根据主人意愿，拟递交至‘分身技能’ALPHA F19910831号处，交配时限8小时，交配定额1次。”

“已送达，可以开……”

“……attention，F19910831号拥有特殊技能，交配限制解除，倒计时：5、4、3、2……”

被送进家养人类交配中心的时候，韩沐伯还没有完全进入发情期，他只是手脚发软，身体滚烫，被主人细心的用长绒毯子包裹着。在懵懂的孩童时期他就听说过这个地方，据其他家养人类说，ALPHA和OMEGA在发情期时会被主人送进这个地方进行交配，然后孕育后代。

“如果是ALPHA还好，交配后不受影响，OMEGA就完了，要怀孕生孩子，再好看的OMEGA也免不了身材变形。”

说着，娇小美丽的女性OMEGA扭动腰肢，爱怜地欣赏自己被裙子裹束的身材。

“都得去吗？”小韩沐伯天真地问。女性OMEGA愣了一下，不自然的清了清嗓子，瞥着韩沐伯说：“当然不，如果你的主人带你做了绝育手术，就可以永葆美貌，不必经受怀孕生子的痛苦，也不会发情。”

“发情，是丑陋的。”

女性OMEGA俯下身，轻轻地说。韩沐伯盯着女性OMEGA那卷翘的蓝色睫毛，轻轻点头，仿佛被蛊惑了。

他其实不那么担心。

韩沐伯的主人是个颜控，喜爱漂亮的人类男性，即便韩沐伯分化成为OMEGA，他大概率会选择绝育的。虽然韩沐伯对绝育和交配这两个词的意思不甚明了，但潜意识已被女性OMEGA影响，抗拒交配。

没成想，当他真的分化成了OMEGA，主人却毫不犹豫把他送进了交配中心，并且花费一小时选择交配对象，导致他被放上传送带的时候已经快要被情欲夺走意识了。

“原谅我亲爱的，我不能带你绝育，太残忍了……你会喜欢交配的，相信我，好吗？”

倒在传送带上的韩沐伯意识模糊，他断断续续听到主人的话，心里万分肯定自己不会喜欢交配的。交配中心干净明亮，温度适宜，韩沐伯却希望这里能够冷一点，再冷一点，这样他就不会感到周身滚烫，传送时带起微凉的风也不会像轻柔的羽毛般不停搔刮他的皮肤。他祈祷有谁能来摸摸他，让他不至于因通电般的快感而饱受折磨。

传送带忽然停了下来。

韩沐伯还没睁开眼睛看看这是哪里，一阵薄荷巧克力帕妃的味道忽地笼罩了他，一举将他压抑的欲望全部释放。韩沐伯惊叫一声翻身就逃，酸软的腰胯又痛又痒，仿佛有什么在他小腹中发芽，顺着他的肠道，将根扎在他的大腿内侧。他笨拙的伸手去摸大腿内侧的根，只有湿漉漉的淫水沾在他的手上，散发着腥臊的味道。

“呦，一个百利甜小可爱。”

身材高大的ALPHA调笑着从地上一把捞过韩沐伯的腰，将他箍在怀里。韩沐伯浑身发抖，猛烈喘息着，淫水透过内裤一直流到他的脚尖，滴滴答答落在地上。薄荷巧克力帕妃的味道一直在撩拨他的神经，钻进他的口鼻，攻击他持续发烫肿痛的腺体。

“李振洋你轻点，别把他的腰箍断了。”

另一个男人的声音从一边传来，韩沐伯大惊，慌忙睁开眼睛向周围看去。可他眼中溢满泪水，只模模糊糊的看到周遭站着数人，高矮胖瘦各不相同。他不明白为什么这里会有这么多人，难道交配不是一对一吗？

说话的男人走到韩沐伯面前，握住他的大腿分开来，湿透的内裤在明亮灯光下透出熟红肉色，勃起的阴茎顶起鼓包，其下隐约可见一个不断收缩的肉洞向外挤出一股股淫水。木子洋低下头叼住韩沐伯的耳垂吮吸，韩沐伯像一柄弓拉满胸膛向后倚去，哼叫声带着哭腔，阴茎狠狠的向上跳了一下，肉洞紧缩。

“瑶哥你快来看，这家伙超级敏感的！”

好像还有一个人正弯腰在旁边仔细观察韩沐伯的私处，韩沐伯当即浑身僵硬，羞耻的挣扎着，想要合拢双腿。握住他大腿的男人力气很大，见他挣扎，便更用力的分开他的腿，仿佛要将他的腿向两遍撕开，一直压到他的肩头，迫使他的私处高高撅起，内裤皱起，嵌在他肉洞的凹陷处。一只干燥柔软的手伸过来，将韩沐伯上身的罩衫向上掀起，露出硬挺的两粒粉色乳头。

“真漂亮……”

一个低沉的男声赞叹道。

话音刚落，韩沐伯胸前的左侧乳头就被人一口咬住，灵巧的舌头和温热的口腔在韩沐伯胸口炸开快感，一直辐射到他的腰胯处，汩汩渗出淫水的肉洞瞬间喷出几丝水线，伴随着韩沐伯骤然上扬的呻吟声落在拉开他腿的男人衣服上。

“喷你身上了娄滋博，我帮你拉着腿，你先去处理下。”

“要不是瑶哥突然咬上去，怎么会弄我身上……董又霖你别以为我不知道你想什么，不会让给你的，后面等着。”

“喂，小萝卜！”

嘁嘁喳喳的吵闹声挤在韩沐伯耳朵里，把他吵得后脑勺连着腺体隐隐作痛，但很快，他的耳朵像被水堵住了，声音模模糊糊传过来，只觉得身体越来越烫，热度从全身涌向小腹，让那里越来越甘美酸胀，越来越炽热难当……

不知是谁的舌尖，舔上他阴茎后面那个肉洞。

蓄积在小腹的热量瞬间冲向阴茎，从挺翘的顶端喷射出来！

“啊……唔嗯……别哈……别舔……求求你不要舔！”

韩沐伯哭叫着挣扎起来，酸软的身体使不上劲，在那张嘴的舔舐吸吮下不住颤抖。那个人拉开他湿透的内裤，将舌尖顶进他的肉洞，用力钻弄。韩沐伯腰腹抽搐，像滩烂泥软在李振洋怀里，眼泪在每次剧烈喘息中滑落脸颊。

“奋哥，酷！”

“内裤脱掉好了……”

“用手指插进去，找找生殖腔在哪里。”

“他一直在哭诶，还叫呢！”

“是因为太爽了好吗，我单纯的崽崽。”

“是吗……”

这群男人一边七嘴八舌闲话，一边将韩沐伯放在地上，托着他的臀部抬高，让那个红润的肉洞完全向上暴露在所有人视线里。韩沐伯感觉自己的后背就快要离开地面了，像是被倒吊起来，血液一股脑涌向头部。大脑充血的感觉让他的意识清醒了一些，他用力挤掉眼泪，挨个打量围住他的这些人。

“为什么……为什么这么……啊！”

话还没问出口，薄荷巧克力帕妃的味道突然浓郁起来，将韩沐伯整个身体重新燃烧。数不清的手摩挲着他濡湿软滑的大腿根，不时有手指在他肉洞上画圈，浅浅探进去，在被肉洞咬住后啵的一下拔出来。韩沐伯感觉自己快要疯了，他好像变成了一堆篝火，被抬高的屁股就是燃烧的火焰。

突然，一根手指插进了他的肉洞。

接着第二根，第三根……数根手指在他的肉洞里伸屈抠挖，意图拉开他的肉洞，寻找什么。

“啊啊啊……嗯不要……不要再哈、再抠了……啊……”

被男人们玩弄的肉洞瘙痒不堪，每一次指甲划蹭带来痛感都搔到韩沐伯的痒处，带来刺激快感，他迫切的想要有一个人来狠狠蹂躏他这个发骚的肉洞，平息这一遭荒诞的发情期。他用双手把住自己的大腿，指甲深深扣紧，希望能通过自残行为让自己舒服些。数个湿热的唇舌在他的身体上吸咂，甚至咬破他的乳头，钻进他的肚脐。

围拢的男人们衣衫整齐，从其间翘出的两支光裸小腿，修长细白，圆圆的脚趾收紧到惨白，脚背绷直，像急于寻找救命稻草的手臂般胡乱挥舞。

终于，手指一根根恋恋不舍地退出去，一根粗大到可怕的阴茎顶在了韩沐伯的肉洞上。

这根青筋虬曲的阴茎慢慢向被扩张得柔软的肉洞里楔，慢且坚定。韩沐伯感觉自己的肚子要被顶满了，他嗬嗬喘息，眼睛失神的望着不知名的地方。李振洋架着他的腋下将他提起来，其他人稳身体的稳身体，掰屁股的掰屁股，将他一点点下放，用他的肉洞吞吃了整根阴茎。淫水不断被挤出来，所以过程虽然痛苦，但没有撕裂流血。韩沐伯瘫软在对方怀里，他挣扎着支起身子看向对方的脸，是个白白净净的男人，有一双明亮的眼睛，带着笑意，轻轻吻了韩沐伯的额头。

“亲亲就不痛了哦！”

接着，他吻住韩沐伯的嘴唇，搂住韩沐伯的腰，双手托住韩沐伯的屁股，慢慢抬放。滚烫坚硬的阴茎在肠道中摩擦着，薄荷巧克力帕妃的信息素在周身轻柔包裹，韩沐伯发情中敏感的身体很快就被勾起欲火，因疼痛中断的淫水再次涌出，后颈的腺体滚烫脉动着。渐渐加速的抽插最终发出啪啪声，飞速拍打的小腹与肉臀将透明的淫水变成白色泡沫拉出丝来，韩沐伯的肉洞在每次抽时微微翻出红嫩内壁，而后在插时深深陷进去。这根阴茎不断变换方向，寻找韩沐伯的生殖腔，在几次尝试后，终于找到了那个畏缩的，未曾打开过的稚嫩腔口。

周围的其他人不知何时消失了，神情恍惚的韩沐伯被一把翻过来趴在地上，那根阴茎都未曾脱离他的肉洞，很快就在新姿势中找到了他的腔口。韩沐伯已经没有力气了，他趴在地上，动也不能动，只会在阴茎触碰他腔口时无意识地发出呻吟声。对方一手拉着他的胯部，迫使他的屁股紧贴着对方的小腹，另一只手环过他的胸口，使他身体贴近对方伏下的身子，方便舔咬他后颈的腺体。

韩沐伯的腺体从未被人碰过，敏感至极，只是两下舔舐就让他瘫软的身体躁动起来。插在肉洞里的阴茎狠狠撞击着他的腔口，有多爽，就有多痛。韩沐伯恸哭惨叫，身体紧绷，垂荡的勃起阴茎稀稀拉拉流出前列腺液，像一只被吓尿的小狗狗。浓郁的薄荷巧克力帕妃信息素已经不能缓解韩沐伯的紧张，逐渐打开的腔口实在太痛了，他还没学会如何用那里容纳精液，孕育生命。

“不要！！啊——放过我吧——啊啊！！”

嘶哑的哭叫声在房间中回荡，广播器突然发出一声蜂鸣，却没有人说话。

粗大阴茎最终撞开了腔口，精液射进的同时，后颈腺体被咬住，源源不断注入了对方的信息素。韩沐伯被烫的直打嗝，爆炸式的快感让他除了趴伏着接受，做不出其他动作。眼泪与口水在地上漫延，抽搐的胯部将韩沐伯流出的前列腺液四下甩溅，小腹肉眼可见的慢慢胀大，那里面大概装满了精液吧。

“结束了吗？可以了吗？呜……我的沐沐哭的好惨……”

观察室中看完了全程的主人摇着一旁工作人员的手臂询问着。工作人员看着全息投影中交叠的身影，满脸惊奇。

“咦？奇怪……F19910831号从前都不肯射精的，今天怎么……”

“什么？！竟然……你们不是说这就是个疏解发情期的ALPHA吗？！啊啊啊——我的宝贝被人家强……你们赔我！”

主人气得哇哇直叫，工作人员不停向他道歉，可他就是不依不饶。

“这样吧先生！F19910831号您带走，如何？这也是一个非常优秀的家养人类，而且拥有特殊技能，若不是前主人家庭变故，也不会被送到这里来！”

主人瞥了眼全息投影中温柔亲吻昏睡过去的韩沐伯的那个家养人类，样子好看，他立刻就心动了。

“好吧……他有名字吗？我给沐沐办个配偶证明。”

“有的，叫秦奋！”


End file.
